


Put Me In The Dirt, Let Me Dream With The Stars

by Alyceofthefall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, and a little lance being very bi, angst in space, mostly homesickness, this is just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyceofthefall/pseuds/Alyceofthefall
Summary: Lance felt… tiny. Small and lost and so very far from home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, my first Voltron fic (hopefully it's okay)! It's a short angst fluff... thing. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Title from RIP To My Youth by The Neighbourhood

The lights of the castle had dimmed hours ago. All that was left was the soft blue glow of the guide lights and the cold glimmer of distant stars, shining beyond the window of Lance’s room.

Lance felt… tiny. Small and lost and so very far from home. 

It was too quiet. The low thrum of the castle’s engines was creeping under Lance’s skin. He was restless, and his bed was too small, and he wanted desperately to be on Earth. He thought of his family, his five sisters and three cousins, his mom, oh god his mom. Were they okay? What did they think had happened to him? Would he ever see them again? 

The stars blinked slowly in the blackness.

Suddenly his room was too small, and Lance launched out of bed and into the hallway. With nowhere to go, he wandered. Maybe he’d find the kitchen and let food – or the space goop that Coran insisted passed for food – fix his problems.

The kitchen was dark too, and Lance avoided looking at the window on the far side of the room. Somewhere outside was Earth. Somewhere outside was Zarkon and the rest of the Galra. Everything had changed so fast. Lance shook himself, grabbed a bowl, and pulled the designated food lever. Green stuff slopped into his dish. 

He sat at the table and stared at his “food.” Another reason to miss earth: real food. If he thought about it he could taste his mother’s cooking and hear her shooing him out of the kitchen as she made dinner. He could smell the arroz con pollo, smell the sweet treats his mother loved to surprise her children with whenever she could. 

Once, Lance’s youngest sister had tried to bake a cake, but she had left it in for way too long and it had come out nearly black. She had cried, but Lance had rounded up all his other sisters and together they had made a new cake, several pastries, and a shit ton of icing. 

Lance smiled, and then frowned. 

“What are you doing awake?” 

He jumped, his spoon clacking against his bowl. Keith stood in the doorway, dressed for bed but clearly as sleepless as Lance. Lance struggled to find his usual confident, joking self. 

“I just couldn’t stop thinking about this… delicious food,” he said, trying to sound normal. He stirred the gelatinous pile in his bowl dejectedly and felt like it hadn’t worked. Keith rolled his eyes and crossed the room, fishing for a cup. His shirt rode up in the back, revealing a slim strip of skin, and Lance looked away. He was adding his reaction to Keith to his list of problems to deal with later. 

Lance left the table and stood by the window instead, hoping to deter Keith from asking any more questions, but soon Keith was beside him, a glass of water in hand. 

“Do you miss it?” Keith asked. His voice was low. Lance knew without asking that he meant Earth. Home. 

Lance nodded. He didn’t quite trust himself to speak. And he didn’t want to look upset in front of Keith, of all people. He wouldn’t worry his team.

“I do too,” Keith said. Lance looked away from the window, staring at Keith’s profile instead. His face was just barely lit, but Lance could make out the gleam of his eyes. He didn’t say anything. He was too overwhelmed to be snarky. 

“It won’t be forever.” Keith didn’t look at him. “We’ll go back. One day. After all this,” he said. He met Lance’s gaze. There was something determined in his look, and Lance let himself believe, just for a second, that he would go home again. 

The engines hummed in the background, no longer as grating to Lance. Somewhere out there, in the darkness of space, was home. He looked out to the universe and hoped.

Keith reached down and slid his hand into Lance’s.

The stars blinked once more, vast, but not endless.

**Author's Note:**

> (Are they OOC? Who knows not me)
> 
> I should write more


End file.
